


Crown of the Devil

by LivingInAFandomWorld



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Lucifer, Loss of Grace, Love, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFandomWorld/pseuds/LivingInAFandomWorld
Summary: Suddenly, he looked sinister, yet his smile - well, grin - came back. "I came to offer your precious legs for a simple deal, will you chose to accept it?"I stared at the handsome man before me, gobsmacked. "W-what am I trading being able to walk for? What is the deal?" I wasn't stupid, I'd ask questions before answering his.He smiled again, only then did I notice a hat, no - crown, upon his head. It wasn't too small or too big, it looked just right for his head, almost as if it was moulded exactly for him. Another thing was the fact it looked as if it was made of bones, small and long ones intertwined into an awesome (admittedly) looking crown."Working legs for your soul, or maybe even a courtship." I widened my eyes a little, my soul? courtship?-In which a girl loses the use of her legs, turning her life upside down, spiralling into a pit of depression, until a handsome young Devil appears, offering her legs for a somewhat hefty deal.What will Iris Dawson chose to do, lose her soul or date the devil?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ⚫Stir-Fry

My mind was in a place too dark for one to imagine, my thoughts were twisted with death and depression, my life going to Hell, stuck in Southwards path. Every thought I had was negative, never helping with my pit of emotions, never-ending as they swirl and grow bigger and worse, making my mind provoke me into ending it all, ending my life.

I was still adjusting, adjusting to being paralysed waist down and it felt as if I was never going to feel better in the head. I truly felt sorry for myself and in this moment, I had the right to, I was without working legs, how was I not supposed to feel sorry for myself?

I couldn't dance anymore, I couldn't do many of the daily activities myself, like washing the pots, getting in bed, doing the washing, etcetera. I relied on my good friend Lara.

I sighed, pushing the wheels of my wheelchair softly, gliding easily down the aisle of the supermarket I was currently in. It was fairly busy, mums hustling around with their children, fathers following in suit, men who worked were hurrying around too, rushing to grab what they needed before heading off. It wasn't too hard for me to get around either, apart from the odd few women who wouldn't stop gabbing just to move a few inches to the side to give me enough room to wheel past, I had to start swearing at them most of the time. An annoyance I'd accustomed to with my few months of going by wheelchair.

I stopped, looking at some food items I required, pondering whether to go cheap or a little more expensive. I wasn't poor perse, the insurance from my accident helped out a hell of a lot, which was one good factor of this situation. I glided my index finger over the items, stopping suddenly when an over interest man took to 'helping me'.

"Here! Let me help!" he practically shouted, grabbing the item my finger was last on, which, let me tell you, was in reaching distance.

"No--"

"Hey, it's fine, let me get your basket too!" he didn't hesitate or wait for my answer, just pulled the basket from my lap. Had he heard of too helpful?

"Excuse me--" I pleaded, when he grabbed the handles of my wheelchair, pushing me forward, basket balanced on the crook of his inner elbow.

He smiled wide as if he was the best person in the word. "Where next?" He kept on going, practically forcing me past people.

"Oi, " I growled loudly, "get off my fucking wheelchair!" He stopped, looking very taken back.

"I--"

"No, listen here. Do I look incapable of grabbin' a tin of bins which is right next to me? Did I look like I was strugglin'?" I answered my own question, not letting him interfere, "no, I wasn't. I was perfectly fine. I do not appreciate bein' pushed around like I'm a sack of potatoes, if that's what you think I am, get yourself checked up on because I'm not. I am a capable human being who can manage by myself." I fumed, then more in a calming tone, "next time, ask if I need help, don't just assume."

He nodded, eyes wide, not saying a word. He gave me back my basket and rushed off. People stared at me in shock at my outburst, but when I scowled they all looked away.

My friend Lana came from the previous aisle, obviously hearing what had happened. "Hey, are you okay?"

Now, I didn't just do that to be a dick, I was genuinely getting pisses off at people. Just because I was in a wheelchair, everyone had become too helpful. If I was genuinely struggling, I would have understood, but going fully out of your way to get a tin that was eye level with me was not on. The guy wasn't the first to do this to me clearly, he was probably the seventh one this month, not counting the previous, which made me hate being disabled even more.

"It happened again," I murmured, looking to her with a saddened smile.

"Bastards right?" She chuckled, trying to cheer me up.

I grinned lightly, "You can say that again!"

Lara was a cute blonde, with a bubbly personality and high IQ. She put the common misconception of blondes being stupid to the bin with her cleverness. She aces me at maths during school and college, I even had her tutor me at one point and damn did she help.

She was in the same accident as me, we both fell fatal to the horror of a rollercoaster somehow crashing into the back of another, causing us two to suffer as well as around six other people, I wasn't exactly sure because I was knocked out cold when it happened, so I didn't remember much. Whereas I suffered from being paralysed waist down with scars carved down my back, Lara had gotten away with a hash to the head and a finger having to be chopped off. I knew she was guilty over me sometimes, knowing that if she wasn't scared of the inside seat, it would have been her in my place, not me. I'd told her many times that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't take it, hence why she had become somewhat of a career for me.

Lara put a bag of red apples in the basket on my lap, knowing that I always carried the basket. She felt guilty for that too, but she knew I wanted to be helpful instead of leaving Lara to it.

"What's next on the list?" I asked, forgetting what had happened and moving on simply.

"Uh," she looked down the list quickly, "just some carrots for tonight." I nodded, heading in that direction.

I grabbed them, beating Lara too them, another positive: speed and turned back around, going to self-service For this bit, I let Lara do it as it was admittedly quicker if she did and not me, scanning away and loading the items into a carrier bag. I nicked one bag, grinning, receiving a playful shake of the head from Lara.

"Are you sure it's not you who's too helpful?"

"I wish!"

We paid and headed for Lara's car, putting the two bags in the boot. Lara then helped me sit in the passenger seat, there was no chance I could have done that part of my life on my own. I missed driving truthfully.

"Ready?" Lara checked as she buckled herself in. I nodded, indeed ready. "Right-o." She smiled and pulled out of a disabled space, heading to our shared floor apartment.

 

"God, I can't wait for this - I love your cookin'!" My mouth watered at the smell of the spicy vegetable stir-fry.

It was now 9:30 pm and Lara and I were in the kitchen, Lara cooking and then me, sat there drooling over the delicious looking food.

"You know it," Lara laughed, tossing the veg in the air.

I grabbed some cutlery, "you're such a show off though."

"Bitch," she called jokingly as I put the cutlery down on the table in the living room. We ate there as the apartment wasn't huge. "You want anything with it?" 

"Nope!" I wheeled into a place which was a snug fit. Not even a minute later, Lara came through with the food. "Thank you, this looks amazin'."

"Why thank you, Iris." She sat down with her own plate after passing me mine. I switched on the TV to provide some background noise.

"Has Ted got back to you yet?" I questioned, taking a bite of the orgasmic delight Lara's food was.

"Ted? No." She shook her head, covering her mouth as she spoke, "I gave up hope on him."

I nodded. "Guys are dicks."

"Indeed. I mean, we were talking so much, but it got less and less after that damn accident."

"Probably 'cause you haven't got your finger," I suggested.

She coughed on her food, "hey, I can still wrap my hand around their dick, ain't that what they want? It isn't like I lost a hand."

"Jesus Lara, didn't need that information!" I laughed loud, looking briefly at her missing finger. It was easy for her to adapt to the one less finger

We both munched happily on our stir-fry, listening to the news - the first thing that has switched on. Another group murder had happened close by, several people had their throats slit in an almost ritualistic kind of wat. "Damn weirdos," I commented under my breath as it showed a picture of a Satanic symbol.

"I'm betting there'll be an uproar about all this shit." Lara rolled her eyes beside me, "'God is punishing those who chose to follow the fallen angel, Lucifer, this is God's will!'' She mocked in an old man's voice, trying to impersonate a 'bible-thumper' as many here would say.

"Hey, you never know," I shrugged. I didn't necessarily believe in Satan or God, or the bogie man under your bed, I just believed there were things out there people either knew about and hid, or just didn't spill the beans about.

Lara chuckled, "yeah, I wouldn't go that far." Lara was the opposite of me in a way, she didn't believe in any higher power, no God, no nothing, not even a possible chance of another being.

I yawned after finishing my stir-fry, complimenting Lara's dish again, "amazin'," then wheeling myself and the dish to the kitchen. I managed to push it in the bowl and turn on the hot water, adding some washing up liquid. It was the least I could do for Lara. She followed me in a little after.

"I'm going to guess that yawn was because you're tired," she hinted and I smiled to her. It was going to be time to go to bed soon and for me and Lara, we had a ritual to help me to bed.

Lara washed the dishes whilst I went to brush and floss my teeth, something easy to do. We met in my bedroom, where I sat waiting with my PJ top on ready.

Lara would then help me change into my bottoms, doing this whilst gossiping to me, making me feel human as much as she could.

"You don't have to do this you know," I reminded her for the tenth time during this excursion. I partly complicated job.

"I want to help you." She smiled softly, "and I know this is a harder part of the day, it's really the least I can do."

I smiled back, "thank you, Lara."

She helped hoister me onto my bed, helping me into a comfy position, she'd leave me to move myself if needed then as I wasn't completely weak when I needed to move. 

Lara said night to me and I immediately fell into my pit of sadness, Lara held it back when she was around, her joy keeping me above the line, but when I was alone, Hell came back.


	2. Manikins

I woke up at the usual time, 8 am, rolling over onto my side to whack at the alarm clock that wouldn't stop blaring its nuisance of a sound. I hit it a few times before it stopped, the glowing red letters showing 8:01 am.

I lazily sat up, feeling shattered to the core and stretched my arms above my head, feeling one crack refreshingly. I pulled the cover from me and stood up, my PJs from last night, still cosily on. I walked out of my room, after pulling open the blinds that shielded out the bright sparkling sunshine, the rays flickering through onto the floor, and yawned, heading to the bathroom.

I stared at my pale complexion in the mirror, my shortish brown hair in a mess upon my head, my blue eyes looked tired, dazed with my sleep. I yawned again. I began brushing my teeth, whilst closing my eyes, focusing on the good thoughts - ooooh, lasagne... Food, of course, was among my 'good thoughts'.

I spat in the sink, washing my toothbrush clean and did a toothy grin to the mirror.

"Next up, hair," I murmured to myself, grabbing a hairbrush from close by. I brushed through my thick hair quickly as it wasn't too luggy, then pulled it up into a high bun, securing it down with pins. Simple but cute, I'd be without much makeup today, only a little mascara and eyeliner.

I put the brush back and went to get changed. I pulled on black jeans, slipping a basic blue T-shirt over my head, adding a pair of black Converse.

I did an extra stretch, for some reason still feeling extra exhausted and walked over to Lara's room door. I knocked three times then peeped through.

"Lara?" with no response I guessed that she was asleep. I closed the door quietly and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a red apple to take on my journey to the shop close by. I'd decided with my cravings to make lasagna.

Grabbing my keys, I left the building, locking up afterwards.

The sun still shone bright, a calm atmosphere apparent, no people were about surprisingly, although, with no people around, it seemed deserted, too quiet. I kept walking, finishing my juicy apple, throwing the core into a nearby bin as I passed it.

Soon I finally saw a couple stood opposite each other, from a distance they seemed fine, but up close i began to question them.

They were stood as still as manikins, their mouths open mid-conversation, hands in gestures used when talking. Were they manikins? I'd never seen them there before. They seemed way too realistic to be manikins is what got me the most. I carried on, hoping I was imagining things.

But it got worse, I arrived at the main shops, where more couples, groups and singles were all stood, still. I paused, studying them, confused, questioning my mentality. Am I insane? Am I dreaming?

I moved slowly to the manikin like humans, poking a woman in the face. No reaction, nothing.

"Hello?" I moved my face close to her, staring into her green eyes.

I did something I wasn't positive would achieve anything. I slapped her on the cheek. Still, not surprisingly to me, absolutely nothing happened. I paused when a patch of red appeared on her cheek from where I had slapped.

"Shit," I hissed. These were not manikins.

I moved away, taken aback. I turned, spinning around. Maybe it was my exhaustion, maybe I was just having some sort of mental break down, anything would be better than a reality where everyone is living manikins.

A strike of lightning hit the ground, snapping my attention to a cloud of black smoke. I took a step back.

"What is it like walking again?" A man stepped out, dark masculine features plastered his face. His hair a deep black, eyes sparkling brown, a light stubble sharpened his jawline. He was handsome.

My mouth opened, not realising straight away what he means, "what do you--?"

My eyes widened.

My legs! I looked down at my legs, both clearly fully functioning. Then I remembered, I remembered what had happened. My mind shook in confusion, unable to comprehend what had happened, how was I walking when last night, I was paralysed! My legs were useless!

I started to panic, my legs almost buckling. I looked at the man.

"Who are you!? What is happenin'?" I cried, tugging a hand through my hair, tears threatening to fall. I was so confused, I didn't understand - how could this be?

"My name is known by most," he paused, "it can be Satan, Beelzebub or Devil, but my personal favourite is Lucifer, of course, it has a nice...twang to it." He admitted, his voice deep and alluring.

"You don't look like Lucifer," I stated, tears still brimming my eyes. I needed to calm down if this really was 'Lucifer' I needed to be strong.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not," he eyed me, "but I suppose without my horns and wings, I'm not Satan perse."

I nodded unsure, my legs still quivering from all of this. "You're real?" I questioned.

"Yup, in the flesh." He grinned, showing pearl whites and pointy looking fangs.

My next question confused him a little, "can I touch you?" I felt as though I needed to, and aura of calm radiating him.

"Sure?" He almost stuttered, still wondering why.

I walked towards him, pressing my fingers to the side of his face. His brown eyes stayed focused on my actions, staying silent. As soon as my fingers touched his skin, my whole world seemed different, it was all so calm, so sensual, so peaceful - something so unexpected for the Devil. My quivering stopped, my tears fading away. I was calm, I was happy.

I stepped back quickly, looking at him, eyes wide and astonished, "why are you here?" I questioned next, looking around us briefly.

Suddenly, he looked sinister, yet his smile - well, grin - came back. "I came to offer your precious legs for a simple deal, will you chose to accept it?"

I stared at the handsome man before me, gobsmacked. "W-what am I tradin' bein' able to walk for? What is the deal?" I wasn't stupid, I'd ask questions before answering his.

He smiled again, only then did I notice a hat, no - crown, upon his head. It wasn't too small or too big, it looked just right for his head, almost as if it was moulded exactly for him. Another thing was the fact it looked as if it was made of bones, small and long ones intertwined into an awesome (admittedly) looking crown.

"Working legs for your soul, or maybe even a courtship." I widened my eyes a little, my soul? courtship?

He wanted to take my soul, or take me on dates?

What sort of Devil was this? Whenever did the Devil go after a date as well as a soul? 

I didn't answer him for a long time, he didn't look impatient, it looked as if he understood this time I needed. He popped his hands in his pockets, watching me curiously.

"What happens if I say no?" I asked.

"You get to keep your paralysis," he shrugged. His smile dulling as he clearly seemed to want me to accept one of his offer for some reason.

"I obviously don't want that," I stated.

He nodded, "I know."

I made a humming noise as I thought, what could possibly go wrong? Clearly, the Devil wasn't terrifying, so what harm would there be by saying yes?

"My soul, what would you do to it?" I murmured, looking to my feet.

He seemed not to be a liar. "I would claim it as my own." I looked back up to him, nodding again at the new information. I don't know why I didn't, but I should have asked what he meant by 'claim my soul'. Maybe I would have changed my decision.

"Now, courtin' ends with marriage, is that what you're after?"

"No, not quite that far. Unless of course, you'd like to marry this," he gestures to himself, "which note, isn't my true self, but only my human form."

I laughed, "you're handsome, but I wouldn't marry you!"

He frowned, taking playful offence, "what is your answer, darling?"

I gave myself a moment, "I will court you in a deal with havin' my ability to walk back," I nodded.

He grinned once again, sharp canines glinting in the light. He snapped his fingers dramatically and all of a sudden I was going backwards, everything I had done so far within around an hour or so was zooming past me, the slap, the confusion, back to be brushing my teeth and then back in bed, my alarm blaring.

I groaned, rolling over to slam my alarm clock, wanting the noise to stop. 

8:01 am, again.

I pulled my quilt from over my legs as my door suddenly opened.

"Hey, perfect timing!" Lara smiled as she walked over.

Every morning she would help me into my wheelchair if needed.

"Stop," I ordered, looking to her with wide eyes.

"Have I overstepped?" She immediately asked as though she would be the next victim to one of my shouting fits. she never did, she was my best friend.

I shook my head quickly, not wanting her to think I was going to shout. "No, watch."

Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream. I begged to myself, hoping I wouldn't look like an idiot.

I took a deep breath, hesitating.

Please.

I stared down at my legs and in an instant, I moved one leg after another onto the floor.


	3. Pain

"Iris--," Lara's face showed how shocked she was. Her eyes were as wide as sources, not sure if this was real, not sure what to believe.

"Thanks, Satan," I mumbled quietly. He had done me a massive solid, even if he had gotten something out of this.

"What?" I quickly looked up at Lara, I must have said that a little too loud for her to have heard. She was still staring at my legs.

"Nothin'," I tried, distracting her. I pushed myself off of the bed, my legs weak as I stumbled forward, Lara catching me and holding me stable.

"How can this be?" Lara questioned, looking to my face. "This isn't a dream is it?"

I shook my head, "this is all real, Lara. I can walk again!" Tears brimmed my eyes as she engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" I smiled into the hug, squeezing her back. My legs still shook, gaining back the strength to hold my full weight. Having been sat down for three months, my body had adjusted to legs that didn't work.

I still remember finally being let out of hospital, it was a hard time for me. I hadn't spoken to anyone, too upset to even say 'hi' to my Father when he had picked me up from hospital to take me home. He hadn't treated to get me to talk, understanding I needed patience, to which I was much better now. Well, that's what everyone thought.

But then I thought to myself, I have my legs back! That's what my depression had been about, my life surely wouldn't be shit anymore.

I pulled back from the hug and smiled larger at Lara, standing up straight, my legs holding me well.

My eyes widened a little, "I need the bathroom, "I rushed out of the room, quickly kneeling down over the toilet bowl and chucking up last night's dinner. It hurt, my body felt like it was burning. In the next second, I felt shoots of pain down my back and lines down my legs of throbbing. I cried out.

Lara rushed in, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" I cried, shaking in pain now.

"Where, Iris?" she looked at me worried, incredibly concerned now.

"Back--" I pushed out as I bent over away from the toilet bowl, the pain coursing through my whole body. Lara bent down to my level and pulled up my PJ T-shirt, her breath caught.

"Oh, my--" she breathed.

I panicked, "What? What is it?"

"Your scars...they look like they're burning!" she pulled up my shirt further, a thick scar by my spine would have been very visible now. "Wait--" her voice sounded confused, "they're turning red."

"Oh," was all I mustered. All that pain for nothing but red scars?

Another spike of pain hit me.

"19th of November, 2018," Lara read out slowly, her voice quiet and still thick with confusion. "That's what it says on your back now."

I looked at Lara, eyes watery and red, "yesterday's date?"

"Yeah," she nodded, releasing my top as my pain suddenly stopped. My shuddering halted, I breathed easy, sitting up slowly. "Are you okay?" She asked me, her eyes full of concern.

I nodded, "why a date though?" I asked myself, standing. I flushed the toilet, realising then what it meant. Shit. He'd carved the date of the deal into my back? What a dick. I would be moaning at him when I next saw him.

A loud knock echoed through the whole apartment. "Who the hell would that be?" Lara cursed, "I'll be one minute, okay." I nodded.

A few minutes passed, I heard the door open and a male voice.

Who could that be? I questioned to myself.

A head popped around the door, Lara smiled largely at me as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago, "there's a man here for you, says you know his name."

Lucifer.

"Okay..." I paused, "do you remember what just happened?" I questioned her, unsure if she did or not.

"What do you mean?" that question answered mine easily. She didn't remember. Clearly, Lucifer had done something to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked instead, just to be sure - ignoring her question.

"I'm great!" she swiftly left after answering.

I turned to the sink, washing my mouth out with water and a little mouthwash, I didn't want my breath to smell of puke.

He was stood just inside, the door closed behind him. He was dressed smartly, in a tailored black suit with shiny brown shoes.

He smiled wide at me, "good morning, Iris." He greeted, looking at the frown on my face, he scrunched his brows together. "What's wrong?"

My eyes widened in sudden anger, "excuse me? What's wrong? I've just felt the second worst pain of my life 'cause of you!" I hissed, trying not to sound too loud and be overheard by Lara.

He looked me over, "what do you mean?"

I turned, lifting my t-shirt up to expose the glowing red scars on my back and the date imprinted onto my skin. If the scars on my back were red, I was assuming the ones on my legs would be too.

I felt him move closer, the calm that radiated from him, seemingly enveloped me. How did he do that? His fingers ran across my skin, he growled, a demonic noise, "I told them not to hurt you!"

I jumped at his exclamation. "Who?"

"The demons who had charge of our deal," he muttered. I turned to see his anger clear on his face. The aura I felt around him still emanated calm, but an anger seeped into it, twisting it into chaos. "I'll see personally to the scum." He commented afterwards, his words lathered in hate. 

I didn't ask what that meant, too busy thinking about the fact he does indeed seem to have minions and that they had done this to me.

"Why have my marks gone red?" I suddenly asked.

He paused, "I'll answer all your questions later."

"Later?"

"On our first date," he stated. "Wear something nice." He smiled, "I'll come back at, hmm, 7 pm tonight, give me plenty of time with the shits that hurt you."

I was about to reply, but he puffed out of existence.

"I just made tea!" Lara came in, pausing when she saw me alone. "Is he coming back?"

I nodded and walked away.

-🌀-

When Lucifer had said wear something nice, I assumed we'd be attending some sort of restaurant, so taking a safe bet, I dressed in a plain black dress that came to just above my knees, my back exposed with a triangle like shape cut out. I paired some black heels and simple studs for jewellery, not wanting to show off. Lastly, I left my hair down.

He came back exactly when he said keeping his word, dressed in a different suit this time, still black, but pinstriped with a blood red tie.

Lara had made him tea, to which he drank down in a single gulp, even though it was scalding hot. I had widened my eyes at that, simply receiving a shrug from it. Must be a devil thing.

Now, we were in a car, he was driving, he hadn't a minion to do that for him. His car wasn't too scandalous, it was a red Range Rover, which made me nervous as red cars were bad luck in my family. I don't know where the fear started from though, someone was probably nearly ran over by one. I had no idea.

"Where are we goin'?" I questioned, watching as the trees whizzed by, the trees leaves now brown, rare dots of green hanging on. The autumn waiting to take them.

He grinned to me, "I'm assuming you've already guessed as I asked you to dress up." He gave me a quick once-over, his eyes showing approval. "A restaurant."

"Quit your starin', Devil!" I laughed when I watched him look me over. 

He chuckled, "as you wish, Darling." He looked back on the road, smiling.

"I'm goin' to guess a nice restaurant as well." He simply nodded in response, pulling into a carpark a few moments later. I looked at the name of the restaurant, not recognising it. "Never heard of this one," I commented as I got out of the luckless car.

"It's owned by a close friend and it's a low key restaurant." He shrugged. That made me wonder if I was walking into a trap. I kicked that thought away, I'm already trapped in a deal, there would be no point of a trap.

"Huh," I murmured as I followed him into the restaurant.

It was empty, completely empty and stunning, the colours of deep purples and blues clashed together, causing a romantic vibe to swirl around the restaurant. Each table had a set of three candles arranged in small triangles. The cloths on the table were simply white, contrasting to the dark main colours the restaurant was covered in.

"Wow," I spoke in awe as I followed Lucifer further in. He led me to the centre table, pulling out the chair for me. I thanked him, sitting as he moved around to sit. "Why is it empty?" I then questioned.

"We have the restaurant to ourselves for tonight. I thought whilst you'd want to ask a lot of Hell related questions, I'd provide a safer talking space. So no ears can listen in."

"I suppose that's clever," I nodded, "protecting your secret."

"Mhm, yes. I wouldn't want anyone who's not already aware of us to find out. Sometimes that can go down the wrong road and mess up a shit tonne of things."

Before I could reply, a waiter came over, "what can I get you, Your Majesty," Lucifer fluently pronounced a word I would have never been able to, the waiter nodded and turned to me, "and you, Ma'am?"

I thought for a second, there were no menus for me provided, so I assumed it was anything. "Surprise me."

He gave me a look, then nervously to Lucifer, who nodded in approval. He looked back to me and smiled. "It won't be long." He bowed his head to the both of us and left.


	4. Answers

"Your Majesty," I laughed when the waiter left, looking solely at the Devil in front of me, "really? How very formal."

Lucifer gave me a short frown, then tapped his bone crown, "I am a king." He reminded, whilst I then stared at his crown. "What little respect I receive is because of my status. If I wasn't king, I wouldn't get much of anything."

I nodded slightly, not fully paying attention as I continued to stare at the crown atop his head. As I looked closer, I noticed that the bones seemed to be moving incredibly slowly, constantly intertwining in different ways, never halting. "Why does it move?" I murmured, leaning forward slightly.

"It's full of magic." He responded quickly, "I wouldn't get too close, the magic might contaminant you."

I furrowed my brows, moving back in my seat, "how?"

He shrugged, "The magic can seep into your soul and start...eating it, I suppose."

"Your crown eats souls," I spoke incredulously, not believing him.

"Yup," he raised his hands to grab the crown, placing it down in front of him. "It eats them to retain its power."

"And what is that power?"

"Nothing insane just provides me with a small shield against good magic. A lot of people would like to kill me, in most eyes, that is good, hence 'good magic'."

"Huh, that's pretty crappy," I sighed, my eyes driving away from the crown and looking back to Lucifer's human face. It was stunning.

"I'm going to remove it for now so it does not distract you from asking the more...important questions." He lifted it in one hand, uttered a word and within a second, it disappeared.

"What about the shield? Don't you need it?" I questioned, still linking to the crown.

He sighed, rolling his wood brown eyes. "I will be fine, no one will attack me here anyway and it's not like I'm weak without it. It's just the added power that comes from the bones."

"Okay," I nodded, trying to think of a different topic. One sprung to mind, "what did you do to Lara?"

"Lara?" He paused, confused for a second. "Oh, your friend. I erased her memory. I cannot have humans thinking about the impossible, that would be against my kingly policies."

"How much did you erase?"

"Anything that seemed like a miracle. I could also hear she was trying to pray to God, hoping it was a miracle. I do not need my Father finding out about this event." He looked up briefly, then continued, "he thinks I don't focus on Hell enough anyway."

"Your Father?" Then it hit me, "oh, God. Right, I get you." What did he mean? Why couldn't his father know about this? Was he not allowed to heal me like he had? I had way too many questions, these ones not exactly a priority to me.

"She won't be able to remember you ever having to wheel yourself around." He added a moment after I had spoke

That brought a question to mind, "what about my Dad, my other family that know?"

"I will attend to that." He smiled, "with no harm." I nodded happily, as long as no harm came to them. "Next question--," he was interrupted by the waiter, who apologised for doing so. He placed down an Italian-looking dish in front of Lucifer, then placed down a delicious looking lasagna in front of me. How did he now? I loved lasagna way too much. 

He then placed a wine bottle onto the middle of the table, putting down two wine glasses, "please, help yourselves, compliments of the restaurant." He stepped back, "I hope you enjoy your meals." The waiter left briskly, his head bowed. 

"It looks amazing," I breathed, taking a deep breath of the smell in. Gorgeous.

"Good, believe me, it will taste even better."

I nodded in hope and took my first bite. Amazing wasn't the word to describe it, it was even better than that. The lasagna baked to perfection. I smiled in delight. I would definitely like to come back here.

"Anyway," Lucifer spoke after finishing a bite of his meal, "your next question?"

"Oh!" I remembered one from earlier from which I hadn't received a reply. "Why had the scars turned red?"

He smiled lightly, hoping to trudge carefully, "that would be a sign of the devil. If a Bible-basher saw that, you would be burnt alive."

"Oh, thanks," I scoffed, "cause that's what I want."

"I'm going to assume your next question would be about the date on your back?" I nodded. "That is simply what you already believe: the date in which our deal was set. That will never fade."

I guzzled down some whine, "so you're telling me I have numbers and red scars on my skin forever?"

"Yes," I should have asked what would happen before I made the deal, my mistake.

"Hmm," I thought about it, I wasn't angry that this was what I'd have to live with, if anything, this made me unique.

It wasn't like it would cause a massive burden to my life. Considering it's a few marks (that I already dealt with) in red and a few little numbers on the back, it was really nothing to what I had expected when making the deal. "Okay," I shrugged at him, continue with my lasagna.

He raised a perfect 'brow, "how are you not bothered by me?"

"Because you're the devil?"

"Yes," he nodded.

I looked at him with a smile, "it's your aura...it's so calming. I genuinely get the vibe that you aren't the red freak that everyone describes." His eyes widened a little at that, a surprised look on his face.

"I can guarantee I'm not red," he laughed, hand on his chest as he did.

"Have you ever searched Satan and looked through Google images? They're all red! All of them." I grinned.

"I think one of my brothers may have added all this stereotypical Devil look. I literally don't look anything like them." He shook his head and he quickly took a bite of his food. "Although I have many aspects of the look, like the horns and wings, they aren't red and I don't have a tail or a snakes tongue."

I laughed, looking at his slightly annoyed face at the thought of being pictured red with a tail. I wondered how he really looked, was his form something of a terrifying nature? Did he look like he could kill you with a glance?

"Can I see what you look like?"

He immediately shook his head 'no'. "That's an impossibility. I cannot be in that form on Earth. I would be smited."

"Oh?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as I placed my used cutlery on my now empty plate.

"That can be for another time, but in short - Mr G hates me." I made a noise in acknowledgement.

I knew little about God and his Angel 'sons'. From the brief encounters of information to do with this subject, I knew that Lucifer was cast to guard Hell or something like that. As I said, I was unsure.

"I'd like to say I understand, but my Dad's always been in my life. My Mum, not so much." So in a way, I guess I did understand him, but a father and son's love shouldn't be breakable.

"Mother ran off will an ugly twat--"

"How did you know that?" I gave him a confused look.

"The twat died once and I was on duty in Hell," he informed, "he was about to get his punishment - as going to Hell, you receive one of three punishments - but he managed to wake up."

"What do you mean by 'wake up'?"

"He died in hospital for a few minutes," he added.

"Ohhh," I nodded in understanding, he must have been intoxicated and hurt himself. I knew he was an alcoholic as I'd gone to see my Mum to get answers, she'd told me about it when he wasn't present. "He's an arsehole, you should have kept him in Hell."

"Rule 54 of Hell: if one receives a second chance of life, they shalt be permitted to live." He spoke easily, the rules most likely engraved into his mind. "Even Hell has rules," he commented lastly in distaste. I had a feeling Hell wasn't the nicest.

The waiter walked over to us. He saw our empty plates and grabbed them, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm okay, thanks," I answered, Lucifer agreed with me and the waiter nodded curtly, heading away.

We finished our wine and stood up, both walking towards the exit of the restaurant and leaving to stand on the pavement by his car.

"Is it home t--," I stopped, staring past Lucifer's shoulder as a man appeared out of nowhere. "Um--" I pointed at the man as he walked towards us. The man's face was covered in bruises, his lip bust and one of his eyes cloudy. Someone hadn't gone soft with him.

Lucifer span around, expecting an attack with the way he moved slightly in front of me.

"Balam, what are you doing here?" Lucifer hissed, glancing at me.

I guess courting the Devil means protection from the Devil.

"I assume this is the one? Jus' as I saw." He looked at me with disgust, his one good eye narrowed.

"I don't care for your visions, Balam." He spoke next with a demanding tone, "now, why are you here? Just because you are a Prince, does not mean you can walk Earth without my permission." A prince? Does that make the pair related in some way? Though, when I looked at the differences between them both, they looked nothing alike. Balam with his sandy coloured hair, green eyes and stone cold features, he looked the opposite, if anything, of Lucifer. Remember, that isn't their true selves.

"My visions are why I'm here."

-🌀-

Hope you enjoyed. x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I should post every week or so, hopefully.
> 
> P.S, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Megan.


End file.
